Split - Intro
by Music4Piano
Summary: What would happen if someone with a split personality came into the DB world?


Split - Introduction of an Unstable Element 

Author's Notes: This is a DBZ fic, sorry about the crossover (right now it's only in this part). This will be an epic (once I get more parts written -_-;). If you like the crossover, then I might do more. Anyway, enjoy! 

Warnings: The only warning in this part is the death of a too-cute animal. Umm... and my pun (it'll be explained at the end of this part). 

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Dragon Ball Z, but I don't. So just don't sue me or anything. 

*****~***** 

The sky was beginning to darken as the young girl slowly made her way through the forest. It was getting cold as the rain started to fall. She hugged herself tightly to stay warm. The young girl stopped suddenly, thinking she heard something in the trees above her. Looking up, a creature leaped from the trees and landed on her face. 

"Ahhhh! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" The girl was trying frantically to remove the creature from her face. Her hands flew through the air trying to swat at the creature. 

The beast leaped off of her face and onto the ground, looking up at her with curiosity. "Pikachu?" the creature asked with big round eyes. The animal was mouse-like and yellow with a long spiky tail. 

"Oh great, the thing talks too," this girl was not enjoying herself in this dimension. There were too many animals running around and lots of people trying to catch them all. She didn't understand why people wanted to capture and train all these annoying creatures. The only thing that they were good for were a barbeque. At that thought, her mouth began to water. 

The creature hobbled toward the girl. "Hey, stay away from me!" she yelled at the poor thing. Suddenly, almost violently, a second personality took over the girl's body. 

"Be nice, Radium," she said in a sweet voice to her other personality as she reached for the animal, "it's not going to hurt you. Look at how cute it is!" 

Radium couldn't take it anymore. That *thing* was so digustingly cute. She took control once more, "I'll show you how cute it is, Cesium!" And with that, she formed a ki ball in the palm of her hand and tossed it at the beast. With a small squeak, the mouse-like creature disappeared. All that was left was a small, smoking pile of dust. 

"What did you do that for? Maybe he could have helped us." Cesium was a kinder, gentler personality, being half-saiyan she still liked to fight though. Her only goal in life was to get along with her other personality, Radium, and get her memory back. 

"I guess I did over do it a little," she said with a snicker, "I prefer my meat medium-rare. Besides, that thing was too cute and discusting. It probably couldn't help anyway, it was too stupid. Furthermore, how do we know that it wasn't going to attack us." Radium could easily be discribed as evil. She really loved to fight and didn't care for anyone or anything. The only thing she wanted in life was to get rid of Cesium. Just the thought of all that niceness made her sick to her stomach. 

"Guess you're right. I don't think this dimension has the technology to seperate our personalities. Do you think we should try a different dimension?" 

"Obviously!" 

Cesium held her hands out to her sides and concentrated. Gathering enough energy to form a portal was difficulty. Her bright red hair flew out and settled on her shoulders as a gust of wind blew past. Her long saiyan tail was caught in the wind, but was then quickly secured around her waist. She wore a blue gi, accented with green, with a dragger strapped to her waist. 

A yellowish-green circle formed in front of her and gradually grew in size. Once the gateway was big enough, Cesium stepped inside. 

***** 

'Ah, back to the black void,' thought Radium pleasently. She loved the cold, harsh environment of the world between dimensions. It gave her a sence of superiority. No one to push her around, besides Cesium, and she could easily travel to any dimension she wanted to. 

Cesium interrupted Radium's thoughts, "Where should we go? Which dimension will have the technology we need?" 

"How am I supposed to know? Just pick one, or I'll pick for us!" Radium threatened. 

With that Cesium concentrated on opening another portal. There was no wind this time, only the dead stillness of the void. Another portal appeared and Cesium looked though it, into another dimension, another world. 

*****~***** 

Author's notes: Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you. ^_^ If you want to know where I got the names Radium and Cesium, I'll tell you. I was trying to follow the pun principle where all of the characters have name puns and I got my names from... Chemistry! Cesium and Radium are elements on the periodic table, atomic numbers 55 and 88, respectably. The numbers don't have any meaning in the story or to me, well they might mean something later in the story. I just liked those names. Heh... I like science! ^_^; (For the pun reference, see title of this intro after reading my author's notes. Get it? Element... Chemistry? Hehe! Umm... I guess it could be considered one of King Kai's bad jokes. -_-;) 

Disclaimer (again): I don't own Pokemon or the pile of ash that once was Pikachu, and I don't wish to. 


End file.
